


[all花]耳畔风声 11-13

by bluetree



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetree/pseuds/bluetree
Summary: *无节操走肾*伪父子年下*有点虐*NP





	[all花]耳畔风声 11-13

**Author's Note:**

> *无节操走肾  
> *伪父子年下  
> *有点虐  
> *NP

11.  
时间在黄了绿绿了又黄的树叶间过得飞快，起初的小半年最是难熬。

洗手台上的牙刷，碗柜里的水杯，落在橱里的衣服袜子，家里到处都是三井曾在这儿生活而落下的气息，花道躲都躲不开，甚至，连这房子都是当时那人张罗着给弄的，每一砖，每一瓦都好似刻上了三井的名字。他时常想着自己不去念那家伙，心里就会好受些，于是拼了命地干农活，替乡亲做工，可再怎么忙，对那人的回忆还是会猝不及防就扑上心头，心里缺了的那块儿，似乎用啥都堵不上。

可明明一开始逼着自己不去想三井，后来他却又开始刻刻念着那人。忙了一整天往炕上一倒，许多往事便走马灯似的一幕幕在眼前回放。从前他总觉得时间不够用，三井老往城里跑，他俩相处的时间那么短，一分一秒都弥足珍贵。可当他把俩人的点点滴滴细细回忆，却发现原来他们相处了那么久，他们之间发生了那么多事，他们在被风吹过的金色麦浪里偷偷亲过嘴儿，他们在夜晚无人的河边低声喃语过情话，从前这村里给花道留下的尽是些苦难和折磨，后来三井莫名其妙闯了进来，于是田野间遍布了初恋的甜美滋味。可现在，现在这些通通都化成粉末消散在寒风中，只剩下酸涩和难堪，包裹着花道，叫他几乎透不过气来。

有时候他会打心底对三井生出绵绵恨意，花道一心一意爱着三井，尽管他们的开始带着不堪，可他也认定了三井就是自己的那颗星星，他们肯定能一辈子守着对方。谁曾想，自己掏心挖肺，对方却甫一开始就没把彼此放在同等的位置上过。

有时候花道又忍不住自个儿在心里为三井开脱，那人和他在一起时确实面面俱到，他活了快二十年，除了母亲，就只有三井对他好，哪怕只是如泽北所说那不过是对宠物一般的喜欢，可那人为他做的事每一件都实实在在的，他们在一起的日子里对方确实处处为他着想。

花道过去的人生那么清苦，那么单调，以至于三井的出现让他觉得整个世界都美好起来。如果说健司的出现给了花道继续生活的勇气和责任，那三井的存在便是让花道知道日子总有期盼。

但现在，一切又被摔得粉碎了。

那些繁复的理不出头的思绪就这么整天整天地充斥着花道的脑海，叫他哭，也叫他笑。

被这些情绪包裹着的花道总是心思反复，一会儿觉得自己再也逃不开三井编织的梦，一会儿又无比坚强对未来充满希冀。于是这时间对他来说也变得恍恍惚惚不再真切，有时他觉得度日如年，有时又觉得时光仿佛白驹过隙，转瞬即逝。

可花道到底是个柔软也坚强的男孩，时间慢慢帮他抹去些许伤口，他便顺势将自己包裹得更加坚硬，他娘还活着的时候同他说过，若一个人没经历过挫败，没经历过爱情，他就无法成长。当突地有一日，花道看着晨光铺满屋子，将健司毛发逐渐浓密的小脑袋晒得泛起微微金光，小娃子咧开嘴露出满口乳牙，奶声奶气却异常清晰地叫了句“花道”，他没由来地也跟着笑了，那时他想，自己大概就是经历了“成长”吧。

花道白天干活时就把健司一个人关在房里，在小床边围着一个高高的栅栏保护他，晚上回到家便给健司讲那些以前从娘亲那儿听来的故事，等他再大点的时候，又带着他识字写字。这小娃子生得好看，脑袋也灵光，学起东西来可快，花道常常看着那肉嘟嘟的小手写出一排歪歪扭扭的字时就禁不住乐起来，有时也忍不住要亲亲健司的小脑门，他心里得意，觉得这又聪明又漂亮的娃儿就是他这辈子最好的礼物。

近年来改革不断，往大了是前两年分土地，旧房翻新，往小了便是许多零零散散的事儿，花道在这村子没啥亲近的人，得消息也总比别人慢一步，从前还有三井帮他打点，现在没了三井，有时候即使赶上了，也会被人存心欺负偏不给他分福利。有几回儿他气不过，去村委办闹了两次，可他一个没钱没势连家人朋友都没的小子，村干部自然不买账，结果便是赔了夫人又折兵。隔壁的胖婶儿倒是个好心人，在花道被人收拾后送了点草药膏过来，又唠叨几句劝他还是得学会低头，花道心里不服气，可听着胖婶儿诚心的劝诫，再看看健司一双快哭出来的大眼睛，他知道自己除了忍，也别无他法。

“唉，你也是个苦命的娃儿，你娘虽然做了错事，但毕竟你那时候不过是个小娃娃。”

花道听不得别人说自己娘亲的不是，却也知道胖婶儿没坏心，只好低头不语。

“平时吃点亏是没法子的事，婶跟你说啊，最近有风声说镇上刚落了所学校，小娃子到了岁数都有机会申请上学，我看你捡来的这娃娃平时机灵，你得给他争取机会。”

胖婶儿的话说得不好听，却实实在在是个热心肠替花道考虑，花道自然明白，笑着答道：“谢谢婶儿。”

“有啥好客气的，对了，听人说要上学就得先办户口，小娃子户口办了没？这事你得上心。”胖婶儿从炕上起身，拍拍膝盖，接着说，“还有个事儿，我家那臭小子脑袋儿瓜笨的要命，花道你有时间再来教教他写字算数。”

“成，这事包我身上了。”

“上学。”花道抱起健司让他坐自己腿上，“想上学不，健司。”

“啥叫上学呀。”小娃儿仰起头看着花道，如今说起话来已经顺顺溜溜再也不打愣了。

“上学就是和许多同你一样大的娃儿在一起跟老师学知识。”

“可我跟着花道学就行了。”

“那可不一样，老师的本事比我大多了。”

“我不信。”小健司把头埋在花道胸膛前，“我不要去上学。”

“傻娃娃，我从前不能上学，你有这机会就得好好珍惜，就当健司是为了花道去上学的。”

“嗯。”捂在胸口的小脑袋发出闷闷的回应后又慢慢支起脑袋，“为啥花道不能上学呀。”

“这说起来可就太复杂啦，等健司去学堂上了两年学，我再跟你讲明白好吗。”

“好。”小脑袋上下点点，“那花道，为啥胖奶奶说我是捡来的？为啥别的小娃都有爸爸妈妈，可我只有花道，花道既不是我的爸爸，也不是我的妈妈呀。”

健司的问题一个接一个，让花道难以招架，他支支吾吾半天，突然压低了声音对健司说：“我告诉你这个秘密，可健司要答应保守秘密。”

“嗯！”小娃娃用力点点头，还竖起三根手指有模有样地比了个发誓的动作，逗得花道直乐。

“其实呀，我和我娘都是从天上不小心掉下来的星星，我们一起在这儿生活了十几年，有一天我娘终于找到机会回天上去了，可她带不走我，就只好把我一个人留在地上啦。可是娘担心我一个人孤零零好不可怜，就把身上的一块玉佩给了我，你呢，就是从那块吸收了星月精华的玉佩里蹦出来的。”花道对着健司做了个“嘘”的动作，“如果被别人知道你是玉佩里生出来的，那他们都得嫉妒死了铁定要来抢你，所以我就骗他们你是我捡来的。”

健司一双长着长睫毛的大眼睛扑闪扑闪，似懂非懂地歪了歪头：“花道的娘为什么要把花道扔在这儿一个人走了啊。”

花道一时失语，心想小孩子的想法真是捉摸不透：“因为花道的爹还在天上，他没法下来，一个人孤独地远远望着我们十几年，所以娘要回去的时候，我就告诉她，你放心去陪爹，我呢，有健司陪着就够了。”

“嘿嘿。”健司一张小脸都笑成了花儿，搂着花道脖子撒娇，“健司有花道陪着也够了。”

12.  
自从听胖婶儿说过学校的事后，花道便处处留意消息，村里倒确实慢慢流出不少风声，花道留了个心眼特地有事没事往村委会附近转悠，又时时观察村里几家大户的动静，看样子确如胖婶儿所说，有那么回儿事。

悄悄收集不少信息后花道一方面为健司有机会上学高兴，一方面又犯起愁。一个村里那么多娃娃，这附近还有两三个村，镇上的学堂却只有一个，竞争势必激烈。而这还是后话，当务之急却是要给小娃娃先落好户。这本非难事，当年乡亲们看不惯他娘亲，处处阻挠不给落户，花道娘俩又无依无靠，现在花道有地有房，又是生在这儿养在这儿，若要申请户口也是理所当然的。一旦他的户口解决了，健司的落户也就不成问题。可事情难就难在他太清楚那些当官的嘴脸了，本身明明白白的一件小事，一旦走起程序来，顺不顺利就全看村官的心情了，花道不免想到泽北，心里又急又愁。

可光想也没用，这事关乎健司以后的人生，是桩大事，容不得花道半点犹豫，硬着头皮，他还是敲响了泽北办公室的大门。

近两年经济景气，城带镇镇带村，连他们这穷酸村子的现状都改善许多，村民们翻了新房，村办处自然也整修过，原来还嫌破旧的木房如今给改造成了一排砖房，外墙刷上白漆看起来倒确实有几分政府部门的派头。

泽北现今就坐在新办公室里，鼻梁上架了副金丝边儿眼镜，看起来竟也斯斯文文的像个正经读书人。

“哟，咱们花道来啦。”

瞧见来者，泽北也不显意外，笑着抬抬下巴示意花道在他对面坐下。

哼，官腔倒是越来越浓了。花道心下鄙夷，面色自然也不够好看，吐话的语气都带上了些生硬。

“泽北哥，我是想问问落户的事……”

“要给那小娃娃落户啊。”

“嗯，不过我自己的也还没落定呢。”

“哟！”泽北脱下眼镜瞧着花道，突然拍了下自己的脑袋，“你瞧瞧我，做事就是不周到，咋这么些年没想到这着呢！是该落户，早该落户了。”

这话说得热情，花道却不买他的帐，泽北是个咋样的人他早儿就看得清清的。

“来。”泽北从抽屉里取出张纸递给花道，“先把申请表给填了，你的情况我熟悉，需要的材料不多基本上我这儿都能直接给你调。”

花道刚接过表格道了谢转身要走就被泽北叫住了，他心里“咯噔”一下，料想那人是要提龌龊事了。

没想到泽北却是笑嘻嘻地又抽出几张纸叫花道拿，还顺带给了支原子笔：“我看还是直接在这儿把你和小娃子的申请都给填了吧，有啥不清楚的也好当场问我。”

见花道接过了东西却没坐下，重新戴好眼镜的男人接着说：“现在可不比从前啦，上面说了，这关于咱老百姓切身利益的事情，就得快准狠。你和小娃娃的资料我都给你备好，等你的事办好了，这娃娃的户口我也立刻一手一脚就给你办齐，这不省事多了。”

这话说得倒还真像个好官，花道狐疑地瞧了眼泽北，坐到位子上开始填表，那人竟和嘴里说的一样立马指导他写完了内容。要不是这泽北非要从办公桌后走出来靠在花道身边，吐出的气息全往他领口里钻，花道保不准要生出莫非泽北变成个清廉正直的好官的念头来。

要花道准备的材料这就搞定了，泽北从他身侧直起腰时在花道的发尾处狠嗅口气，微眯起眼睛叹道：“咱有好些日子没见了，花道。有时候我得了空想去探探你，你就非得躲着我。咱明明住得那么近，居然一年到头也说不上几句话。”

花道瞧着泽北的模样心里犯怵，两只眼珠子东瞟瞟西瞅瞅。

“你说这真也奇怪，这么些年花道你好像没变过似的，你瞧瞧，我眼角都出了两三条皱纹啦！你这皮子却还像个黄花闺女般地水灵，就是晒得黑了些……”

泽北说着就要伸手去摸花道的脸，花道瞬间“腾”地站起身，磕磕巴巴说了句：“泽，泽北哥，没啥事我就先走了，健，健司他一个人在家我不放心。”

花道低着头就冲出村委办，一颗心扑通扑通狂跳，其实这种事早几年他经历过好几次，这回也是做好心理准备的，可真嗅到一丝那方面的气息，他心里就慌得很不想面对。

匆匆赶回家里，小健司本来就趴在窗台盼着花道回来呢，这一看到人影立刻跑出屋子扑进花道怀里，小脸蛋埋在花道肚子上搓了两圈才抬起头来：“花道事情办完了吗？”

“嗯。”花道大手一盖把小健司的头发揉成一团乱毛，心里打着鼓暗忖，这事算是在办途中，结果咋样却不好说，泽北现在没提啥要求，可谁知道那些材料压在他手上猴年马月才能见光。

这些日子落户成了花道的心头大事，他既怕泽北来找他寻“好处”，又时时焦急怎么还没半点消息。这天早晨他刚做完农活，就看见小路上有个熟悉的身影往自己家去，是泽北。一时间花道也不知自己是喜是忧还是燥，拎着箩筐就赶紧跟上去叫住那人。

“泽北哥。”

“嘿，我正要去找你呢，刚下活？”

“是啊。”花道双手在腰间别着的毛巾上搽了搽，“泽北哥你找我是要说关于落户的事不？”

“当然。”泽北瞥了眼花道家大门，“咋，就让我在这儿说啊。”

“没，没，咱们先进屋。”

等两人进了屋花道给泽北倒上杯热开水，泽北才悠悠开口：“这次来是给你报好消息的。”

男人抿了口热水，在公文包里摸索几下掏出本棕皮簿子放到桌上，“喏，收好了。”

花道一时间没反应过来咋回事，瞪大双眼睛瞅瞅簿子又瞅瞅泽北，直到男人说了句“不要我可收走了”，他才如梦初醒般将小簿拿了起来。

“谢，谢谢泽北哥。”大概是过于激动，花道说话都有些打搁楞，他实在没想到这事竟办得如此顺利，他预计的那些阻碍居然一样都没出现。

“别见外，以咱俩的情分这点小事都是哥份内的，对了，这突然想起来要落户是不是打算给娃儿报学堂？”

“是。”

“有这想法肯定是好的，不过学生名额那可是稀缺资源，就怕你们挤不上。”

花道双手扒拉着裤腿没搭话。

“近段时间好些人来打听过消息了，有几户人家对村里贡献还挺大，你知道，这有贡献的，自然啥事都挨在前面。”

“嗯。”

“不过你也别太担心，哥会给你争取机会。”泽北喝口茶慢慢呼出热气，“过几天镇上有人下来了解情况，到时候叫上你一起，混个眼熟也好抓住机会。”

“谢谢泽北哥。”

“时候不早了，我就先走了，小本本可收收好别弄掉了。”

“嗯。”花道踌躇几秒又开口道：“要不吃了晚饭再走。”

“花道这份心哥就收着了，事情太多，这顿饭咱留着以后吃。”说着泽北就站起身来，一个没注意带到放在桌边的公文包，包“啪嗒”掉在地上，里面的文件也散了一地。

花道急忙跟着蹲下一起收拾，头几张是他看不太懂的文件合同，整理得也快，后面几张他却是故意慢吞吞地一边捡一边摞在一起。那都是些关于学校的文件，他留意了下上面的内容，有关于学校基本规划的，有关于师资分配和学费补贴的，最令花道“触目惊心”的是那几张名额表，名字几乎填满了一大半，好多他都认识，就是村里的“大户人家”，还有些不知道的估计便是别村的。花道的心一下凉了半截，他知道这事难，可事实放在眼前则更叫人担忧。

“花道啊。”泽北把收拾好的文件塞回包里，“要是看到了啥，可别往外说，有些事，是机密。”

“我懂。”花道点点头，表情僵硬。

送走泽北，没一会儿自个出门玩的健司也回了家，花道没做菜，下了两碗馄饨便算晚饭。饭桌上小健司叽叽喳喳的跟他讲些在外头的所见所闻，无非也就是抓到几条小鱼，见到了多漂亮的蝴蝶，平日里花道总笑呵呵地听得津津有味，今天却实在没心思。

小健司虽然年纪小，也瞧出了花道不对劲：“花道是不是不舒服，没精神的样子。”

“没。”花道拍拍健司的小脸蛋笑了笑，“就是干了一天活，有点累了。”

“那我快点长大就能帮你干活，就不会那么累了！”

“那可不行，光在乡下干活可没出息，咱们健司以后是要做学问的。”

“做学问是不是就有出息？”

“是呀，读的书多了，就能去城里长见识，可得比整天闷在这落后的村里干活有出息多了。”

“那我要读书，以后有出息了花道就不用辛苦了。”

“这才像样。”

话虽这么说，花道心里却没底，以后的路，或许还有许多辛苦。

13.  
这天早晨花道刚在地里干活干到一半就瞧见一大帮子人围在田路上边慢吞吞走着边指指点点商量些什么，那群人里有几个他眼熟得很，都是村委会的干部，领头的正是泽北。站在泽北身侧的年轻男人高高瘦瘦，一张娃娃脸嘴角总噙着笑，听着泽北说话时不时点点头再插上几句。

花道心里隐约猜出点那年轻人的来头，故意往围观的人群里挤了挤，留意听着乡亲们的八卦，果然和他估摸的八九不离十。

泽北他们走得虽慢，步子却没停下过，好些乡亲也不管手里的活儿就跟着他们旁边，花道心里也好奇得紧，却没跟上去，只因他瞧见泽北回头望了他一眼，还对着他笑了下，不知怎么的，花道就在原地定住了，他总觉得泽北会主动去找他。

得空时花道去胖婶家教了会儿她的小孙子算数，顺道又扯了些家常。妇人家最喜欢到处打听消息，胖婶儿则尤为热衷。她告诉花道学堂的事情基本上是定下了，不过这不仅关系到他们一个村，周边还有几个村子也眼巴巴等着把家里的娃儿送进镇上的新学堂呢。今天来的就是市里派下来专门负责招生资源的专员，可别小看这资源分配，少几个名额同多几个名额可有大讲究。如今整个乡镇经济正是最微妙的时候，听男人们说学堂的事，也正关乎今后村子的发展，因此包括他们在内的周围几个村都在暗里较劲呢。

牵一发而动全身。

这道理胖婶儿表达不清，花道却懵懵懂懂有点明白其中的门道，虽说他并不在意其他那些弯弯绕绕的，但也希望他们村儿能多拿几个名额，这么一来健司上学的机会也就更大了。

听说他们这儿是专员最后一个考察的村子，那年轻男人在村里住三晚就走，期间都是泽北带着他到处转悠熟悉，就在专员临走前一晚，泽北却传话给花道让他晚上准备点小菜。

泽北关照他时神情微妙，花道心里打着鼓，他多少察觉出这是设在他自家的鸿门宴，只要和泽北牵扯上……花道想起了许多往事，却又立刻把那些有的没的想法压下心头，老老实实在家准备了晚餐等着泽北上门。

农村里起饭早，花道暗揣着那人大概得太阳落山后才来，便故意拖晚了些才做好饭菜，没想到还是早了许多，桌上的饭菜摆了将近半小时“客人”才姗姗来迟。

来的不光泽北一个，还有那个花道有过一面之缘的年轻专员。

“你好，叫我阿神就行。”

“你好，可以叫我花道。”花道有些局促地握上男人朝他伸来的大手，掌心里洇出一层薄汗。

叫阿神的专员倒也不介意，笑着便坐下来了。

“你家那小娃娃呢。”

“在房里，我让他先吃完饭回房睡觉了。”

“哈哈，咱花道就是贴心，想得挺远。”

泽北话里有话，花道不免脸红，不知该接什么，只好起身准备端盘子，“饭菜凉了，要不我去热热。”

“别麻烦了。”阿神按住花道的手道，“现在天热，菜凉一点好下口。”

“嗯……好。”花道只好又坐下。

这儿明明是他家，花道却好像成了最拘束的那个，也不知该说些啥，倒是泽北在一旁已经给阿神夹起菜来。

“来，先尝尝我们花道的手艺。”泽北看着专员吃下口菜，忙不及问，“咋样，我没骗你吧，别看都是些家常菜，花道的手艺真不输城里的饭馆。”

“确实好吃。”阿神瞧着花道笑起来，“看来我没白来。”

泽北朝自己嘴里送了块肉，细嚼慢咽吞下肚后悠然道：“好吃的可不止这些。”

阿神轻笑着摇摇头。

事情的走向花道早有预料，可当那两个男人一同走进他房里时，花道还是不禁恍惚难安。

“你在怕？”年轻男人睁着双大大的圆眼睛看向花道。

没应声，花道只是摇了摇自己低垂的头，紧接着便轻车熟路般解开皮带将手探进阿神裤子里。

“唉，花道也学坏了，还知道看人头了。”泽北说着就牵起花道另一只手盖到自己裤裆上。

他自然明白泽北的意思，手掌一翻便钻进裤子握住泽北那蠢蠢欲动的玩意儿，而另一边则手口并用地扒拉下阿神的裤子，那条挺立起的性器就这么暴露在他眼前。

年轻专员的东西长得笔直，瞧着干干净净的一点儿异味都没，花道垂下眼睑，怔了几秒终于还是张嘴含住。

花道当然晓得如何取悦面前的男人，可发自心底的不情愿和长久以来的单身生活仍让他的嘴上功夫生疏不少，他含着男人的性器前后摆动头部，两片嘴唇收紧成为一个圆形紧贴在炙热的肉棒上，动作却略显笨拙而机械。

“这么敷衍可不行啊。”泽北撑着手臂半躺在床上，主动拉下裤衩让他那根被握住的阴茎显露在空气中。

阿神倒是没有出声，只是右手在花道后脑上一下一下轻抚着，颇有抚慰鼓励的意思。

事已至此没有后悔药可吃，花道仿佛下决心般闭上双眼，加快了吞吐的速度，每次将那根已然被他舔得湿漉漉的肉棒吐出口时他都会仿佛亲吻般将唇贴在龟头顶部，再伸舌将四周全部舔舐一遍才重新纳入口中。而泽北那边，花道的手也不曾停歇，收着掌心把那根硬邦邦的肉茎箍在其中，上下撸动，拇指也不忘轻蹭顶部。

如此卖力的动作显然让两个男人都颇为受用，泽北伸着脚去勾花道胯下，他缩着腰却躲无可躲，只好任凭对方用脚心挑逗自己。

“把裤子脱了。”泽北语调上扬，似乎心情颇佳，“动作别停。”

花道只得用空着的那只手动作愚拙地将裤子剥下，把光溜溜的下体展露在男人眼前。泽北继续用脚掌搓揉那缩成一团的性器，花道不想随他的意，可经受刺激的性器却兀自兴奋起来。

这一幕被一旁的阿神尽收眼底，他拍了拍花道毛茸茸的脑袋，示意他起身，“去帮泽北舔舔，屁股对着我，自己捅给我看可以吧。”

花道抬起头换了个方向又把另一根阴茎含进嘴里，人为刀俎，他知道自己根本没有拒绝的底气，也只好高高撅起屁股对着阿神，慢腾腾地把食指塞进股缝儿找到那处紧闭的小洞，在洞口轻磨一会儿指尖便推了进去。

这具身体已经太久没经历过性事，哪怕只是一根手指的进入仍让花道感到不适，好在此刻的主动权好歹还掌握在自己手里，他只好皱着眉轻转慢挑地让身体赶紧适应起来。

对自己身体的开垦到底不算件难事，没一会儿花道的食指便能轻松出入。他就这么慢悠悠地抽送着，却突地感觉一双火热干燥的手覆上了臀部，紧接着就抓住他浑圆的屁股瓣儿往外一掰。

“真的有在好好给自己准备啊。”带着笑意的嗓音从身后响起，“已经到这种程度了，可以放第二根手指了吧。”

不等花道犹豫，阿神竟直接把自己的手指随着他的一起塞进那温热的肉洞里。

被外人入侵并不好受，阿神动作虽是轻缓，可那修长的手指却是每一下都塞得极深。阿神的手指带在花道自己的一同在他体内搅动，身后的小洞自然而然愈加适应外界的侵略。

当背脊突然被一条阿神从头至尾舔过时，花道猛地一颤，紧接着便感觉身后那人换了姿势，手指也从他身体内抽了出来，改为两掌扶在他腰侧。这样的变动意味着什么不言而喻，花道忍不住摈住呼吸，可他嘴里还塞着泽北粗壮的肉棒，这么一来口水便不受控制地嗒嗒往外冒，淌得那肉棒晶莹一片。

发烫的性器贴上他的臀缝，充满挑逗意味地磨蹭几下后便对着那张开小口的肉洞插了进去，阿神的动作不急不躁，肉棒就这么缓慢地一遍遍往里送，直到两个收紧的囊袋都稳当当贴在花道屁股上才作罢，而此时花道的小洞已经被塞得满满当当的了。

年轻男人掐着花道的腰一下下挺动起来，他原先还不想太过为难对方，可那湿热紧致的肉穴吸得他实在情难自禁，于是动作不可避免地逐渐粗鲁起来。

花道被男人撞得一下下往前，每一次都不免借着惯性把嘴里那玩意吞得更里直逼喉口，就像是一场漫长的酷刑，他不仅不能逃，还得主动送上刑场。

两个年轻的男人显然并不想轻易放过这块到嘴的肥肉，他们有大把的精力发泄在花道身上，他们能变着花样寻求更刺激的快感，而花道却只好一遍遍在心里告慰自己，痛苦的黑夜无论如何漫长都终将过去。

被折腾到后半夜的花道在泽北他们离开后勉强洗了个澡便散架似的卧在床上不想动了，此时一颗小小的脑袋却从门口探了进来。

“花道。”健司一路小跑跳上炕钻进花道怀里，“我梦见你被坏人欺负了，我今晚要和花道一起睡保护花道。”

花道笑着揉了揉健司毛茸茸的小脑袋：“嗯，一起睡。”

“花道的房里味道怪怪的。”健司说话含糊，明显是快要睡着了。

这么小的孩子当然不晓得屋子里充斥的淡腥味代表什么，可花道却禁不住僵直了身子，他只好拍着健司的背一边哄他睡觉一边说道：“是外面田里飘来的，快睡吧，睡着了就闻不到了。”


End file.
